


Caring Hands

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple act of holding hands is comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted May 8, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/100566.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #038, Take My Hand

His hand is warm, calloused, and firm.  
They say that when one of your senses is deprived, all the others are heightened.  
It's true.  
He takes my hand and his assuring voice backs my beliefs that everything will be all right. And I know it will be all right because my brother is working so hard to make it so.  
His thumb gently caresses the back of my hand and it feels good. I hope that he doesn't notice that I'm blushing, but I know that my cheeks are starting to feel warm.  
"Thanks, Tristan."  
"No prob."


End file.
